


no second chances

by jfcyoongi



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Growing Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcyoongi/pseuds/jfcyoongi
Summary: Maybe they were doomed from the start.





	no second chances

“I don’t want you to forget about me…” The man in front of Hanbin mumbles, barely loud enough for Hanbin to catch.

“It’s a little late for that now don’t you think?” Hanbin scoffs, staring back at the man in disbelief, eyebrows raised. “You were the one who told me to distance myself and forget about what we had, that I couldn’t get too attached,”

“It was a mistake,” The man replies, husky voice cracking as emotions overwhelm him. “I didn’t know what I wanted then, I know what I want now,”

“So you think you can just walk right back into my life after leaving me for two years Bobby… just because you’ve figured out what you want now?” Hanbin’s pitch got higher as he raises his voice at Bobby, who can’t bring himself to look at the younger man.

“I thought maybe, you’d still want me too,” Bobby tries to explain himself.

“I waited for a long time, I did,” Hanbin’s voice comes out through gritted teeth. “But I got to a point where I realized that I couldn’t wait on you forever,”

“We promised each other forever,”

“We were kids!” Hanbin yells at Bobby, wanting to shout all the things he has kept bottled up for the two years Bobby has been gone. “You left me.”

“I know and I- I’m sor-“ Bobby stutters over his words before Hanbin cuts him off.

“I love Jaewon, Bobby. I really do, over these hard years he’s shown me nothing but love and compassion. He’s proved that he wouldn’t just up and leave. He doesn’t care about other people’s opinions about us, because he recognizes they don’t matter. I wish you the best Bobby, but I’m with him now. And I’m not going to mess up something I have with someone I truly care about just so you can feel loved and then leave again.”

“That’s not my intention,” Bobby finally looks up, taking in the soft lines and edges of Hanbin’s face. Despite being tense and upset, Hanbin still looks as beautiful as he always had. Bobby should have known Jaewon would come around and snatch him up, they had both always complimented each other so well; but Bobby hadn’t expected there could have been more than friendship there, at least he never saw any signs. Hanbin and Jaewon both similarly had liked to be dotted on and were bratty by nature. They both wanted someone to place them on a pedestal and worship them, which Bobby realizes he should have done for Hanbin when he had the chance. Looking at him now, seeing the way Hanbin acts with Jaewon, Bobby realizes what’s changed. Hanbin is no longer a lanky teenager who wants to be protected and sealed off from the world. Jaewon is no longer an immature adult who does what he can for attention. They have grown together, Bobby sees. They take care of each other. Hanbin has taken on a role in his and Jaewon’s relationship that Bobby had never allowed him to have in theirs. He watches out for Jaewon and clings to him, dotes on him and makes sure he’s always okay. In return, Jaewon does the same, while letting Hanbin take the control he never had before, but always craved. Bobby knows he shouldn’t be trying to get in between them, but Hanbin had been his for years.

“I’m not ready to let you go,” Bobby sighs, rubbing at his forehead. “I need more time with you,”

“You gave up on that chance when you didn’t come back,” Hanbin counters. “I’m not yours anymore so it doesn’t matter if you’re ready to let go or not, you need to.”

“Hanbin,” Bobby whispers, takes a step forward and reaches out a hand to caress the side of Hanbin’s lovely face. “My love,” Hanbin leans away from Bobby’s touch and backs up, a cold look on his face.

“I have to go to my boyfriend now, feel free to get the fuck out of my studio and back out of my life. You gave up your chance,”

With those final words Hanbin turns and exits the room, leaving Bobby alone with nothing more than recording equipment and his thoughts. Bobby can’t hold in the tears that fall from his eyes as regret crashes over his body in waves. He knows he deserves this, he had left after all, but there was a part of him that hoped that Hanbin would still be waiting. Bobby’s hope had disappeared the moment he saw Jaewon pull Hanbin into a short kiss only hours before. He had tried, but he knew Hanbin wasn’t going to give in. Hanbin has grown up and it seems as though Bobby still has some more growing to do. Bobby pushes open the door to the studio, bracing himself with a fake smile for all his friends waiting for him, happy that he has finally come back. Most of all, he braces himself for having to see Hanbin and Jaewon, knowing that he has ruined any hope of Hanbin and him building up any sort of relationship again. 

Maybe they were doomed from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
